


Handang Ibigin ang Isang Tulad Mo

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Bakit? Mamimiss mo ba ko?”“Bakit naman kita mamimiss sir?”“Syempre wala ka ng masisilayang gwapo araw-araw.”“Wow bigla yatang lumakas ang hangin dito sa tabi ko.”“Hindi ba totoo? Aminin mo, gwapo naman talaga ako. Gwapo ka rin. So compatible tayo.” Sabay kindat sa empleyado.Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Sanay na sanay kang bumanat sir ah. Napaghahalataang maraming pinaggamitan ng mga banat.”“Sorry to say but I never had a relationship.”Nagulat si Kyungsoo.“At sayo lang ako bumabanat.”





	Handang Ibigin ang Isang Tulad Mo

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa nagbigay ng prompt na 'to, sana na-meet ko yung gusto/inaasahan mo. :)
> 
> Para sa mga magbabasa ng kwentong 'to, sobrang common ng ginawa kong kwento pero sana magustuhan niyo. Nagdagdag ako ng ilang kanta sa mga eksena, sana pakinggan niyo habang binabasa niyo. Isipin niyo na lang na si Chanyeol ang kumakanta. Haha.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_SM Entertainment Building_

_9:49 a.m._

“Good morning Kyungsoo!”

“Good morning din po mga mam at sir!” isang nakakahawang pagngiti mula sa hugis pusong labi ang namutawi.

“Nakaka-good vibes talaga yang lagi mong pagbati sa amin. Sana all ganyan.”

“Naku salamat po. Gagalingan ko pa pong ngumiti.” Sabay tawa sa mga kausap.

Ibinalik na niya ang tingin ng mata sa pagtatrabaho, ang linisin ang sahig na siya munang unang laging ginagawa sa pagiging Janitor sa gusaling ito. Pero hindi pa rin nakakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang ngumiti at bumati palagi sa mga makakasalubong. Mula sa pinakamataas hanggang sa pinakamababang posisyon. Nakakabisado niya siguro ang mga ito sa mukha.

“Kyungsoo! Nabalitaan mo na ba?” sabay tapik ni Baekhyun sa balikat na kapwa Janitor at isa sa mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh anong balita? Umagang-umaga tsismis na naman yang inaatupag mo."

“Hoy legit 'to Soo. Ayon sa aking legit resources eh pansamantala raw munang magpapahinga si Mr. Park dahil madalas magkasakit at ang anak muna ang mag-aasikaso ng kompanya.”

“Bro, totoo ba yan? Sana gumaling agad si Mr. Park. Mabait pa naman siya sa atin.”

“Sana nga eh. Balita ko mabait naman daw itong anak pero teka bakit mo ko tinawag na Bro? May gusto ka ba sakin?”

“Ano?! Anong kinalaman niyan sa pagtawag ko sayo ng Bro?”

“Tanga hindi mo ba alam ayan ang tawagan kapag nagkakagusto sa isa’t isa ang mga lalaki? Yung tipong ‘malaki ang mundo pero ikaw lang ang mundo ko bro.’ ” Humalakhak si Baekhyun

Napakunot na lang ng noo si Kyungsoo. “Alam mo ikaw kung ako sayo magtrabaho ka na. At excuse me ha, gwapo ka pero di kita papatulan.”

“Wow ha! Gwapo ka rin pero loyal ako kay Mr. Kim.”

“Wow good morning Baekhyun! Salamat sa pagiging loyal sa akin.”

Bigla silang napalingon. Nagulat sila na nasa likod nila si Kim Jongdae. Hottest secretary ni Mr. Park ayon kay Baekhyun.

“Good morning po Sir Kim.” Sabay ngiti at bati ni Kyungsoo kahit medyo pinagpapawisan na siya ng malamig. Baka mapagalitan sila dahil sa pagchichismisan nila habang nagtatrabaho.

Nataranta na si Baekhyun dahil ayun, medyo buking siya.

“Ah.. sir.. uhm.. sorry po. Ang ibig ko po kasing sabihin dun eh.. loyal ako.. loyal ako sa kompanyang ‘to.”

“Haha. Okay lang. Natutuwa ako na may loyal sakin na katulad mo. So see you all later.” Sabay kindat kay Baekhyun

Gusto na lang ni Baekhyun na kainin siya ng lupa sa sobrang hiya at kilig na rin.

Doon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo ang nasa likod ni Mr. Kim, na ngayon lang niya nakita sa dalawang buwan na pagtatrabaho niya rito. May kasamang dalawang mukhang bodyguard.

“Good morning po sir.” Hindi makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang bumati na may kasamang ngiti.

Tinignan siya ng lalaki sa mata. Hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang nasa mata niya. Medyo nahiya na siya nang makita niya ang mata ng lalaki na nasa labi niya nakatingin. Tapos balik sa mata. Sabay saktong naunang maglakad kay Mr. Kim.

“Huh. Ang weird.” Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Baekhyun.

“Ano bro, buhay ka pa?”

“Pwede ba Kyungsoo tigilan mo pagtawag ng Bro sakin baka marinig ni Sir Kim at baka magselos.”

“Wow naman! Taas na ng expectation porket kinindatan lang.”

“La kang pake. Maglilinis na ako. Magkita na lang tayo mamayang lunch.” Na ikinatawa na lang ni Kyungsoo

\---

 

Nasa 8th floor na sila ng elevator nang magtanong si Chanyeol sa secretary. “What’s his name?”

“Sir?”

“Yung huling bumati kanina sakin, what’s his name?”

“Ah. Si Mr. Kyungsoo Doh po sir. Medyo bagong Janitor natin. Mamaya po ipapakilala po namin sila sa inyo para makilala niyo ang bawat empleyado.”

“Okay.”

Kakasimula pa lang ng trabaho niya bilang pansamantalang papalit bilang CEO ng SM Entertainment pero parang gusto na niyang umuwi. Kung hindi siya nag-aalala sa Daddy niya at kung hindi niya ito mahal, baka hindi siya pumayag. Namimiss na niya agad ang magtrabaho bilang DJ sa isang sikat na istasyon ng radyo. Namimiss na niya mga katrabaho niya. Pero kailangan niyang tumigil sa pagiging DJ para magpokus sa bagong trabaho.

Sa pagtapak ng bagong opisina ay napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Matagal-tagal na pagtatrabaho to sa kompanya ng Daddy niya. Sa ngayon ay si Mr. Jongdae Kim lang ang kilala niya at kaya niyang pagkatiwalaan, ang magiging secretary niya sa loob ng anim na buwan.

“Mr. Park, kung may kailangan lang po kayo you can call me anytime nasa kabilang office lang po ako.”

“Okay thank you”

Aalis na si Jongdae nang biglang may tinanong si Chanyeol.

“Ah, yung Janitor kanina, from what department he is?”

“Ah. From Utility Department po sir?” Pagtatakang sagot ni Jongdae na obvious naman na kapag Janitor ay automatic sa Utility Department kabilang. Wala pa talagang ideya ang bagong boss niya sa ganito.

“Ipapakilala mo naman ako sa kanya diba, I mean lahat ng nasa department?”

Nagtataka si Jongdae sa tinatanong ng bagong CEO. “Yes po sir.”

“Ah okay. Sorry for asking these kind of random questions. Naninibago pa ako and I need to learn a lot of things. I hope you could help me with that.”

‘Pero anong connect nung dahilan niya sa pagtatanong niya about kay Kyungsoo?’ nagtatakang pagtatanong ni Jongdae sa sarili.

“No worries naman po sir. We could help you in all aspects. Hindi lang po ako pero every department na andito tutulungan kayo.”

“I see. Thank you very much for this.”

\---

_SM Entertainment Bldg._

_Utility Department_

_1:14 PM_

 

After lunch nangyari ang pagpapakilala ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol sa bawat department. Huli ang Utility Department. Ang kanina pang inaantay ni Chanyeol. 

Nagtipon-tipon ang lahat ng nasa Utility Department nang dumating si Jongdae at Chanyeol. Nasa second row si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

“Good afternoon everyone! Because of some unexpected happenings with Mr. Park, kailangan niya muna magpahinga para sa ikabubuti ng kalusugan niya. Sa ngayon, ang mamamahala muna ng kompanyang ito pansamantala ay ang kanyang bunsong anak. Kaya ipinapakilala ko sa inyo ngayon, si Mr. Chanyeol Park.”

Pinalakpakan ng department si Chanyeol habang yumuko si Chanyeol bilang pagbibigay galang sa nakararami.

Habang nagsasalita si Jongdae at pinapantasyahan ni Baekhyun, nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na sa kanya nakatingin si Mr. Park. Kaya kay Jongdae lang siya nakatingin. Naiilang siya sa tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa di malamang dahilan.

“I would like to be thankful to all of you for your warm applause and greetings. And I feel like I’m really welcome in this company. As you can see, this is not my kind of work. Iba yung trabaho ko dati sa trabaho ko ngayon. I need some adjustments and I hope I could adjust well with the help of all the employees here. Just make sure na maayos lagi ang trabaho natin lalo na sa inyo na kailangan laging malinis ang building and other facilities natin. I’m happy to meet all of you and I hope we should treat each other as a family here. Thank you very much.”

Hindi na naiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mapatingin kay Chanyeol habang nagsasalita siya. Mabuti na lamang ay hindi na tumitingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Hanggang sa nagpapalakpakan ang lahat ay bigla na lang ulit tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Sa pagtatama ng kanilang mata ay mararamdaman mong may ibang ipinapakahulugan ang tingin ni Chanyeol. Pagkalito? Pagtatanong? Pagkukumpirma? Pagka-miss? Hindi niya maintindihan.

Saka lang binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paghinga nang sila’y umalis na.

“Kyungsoo. Ayos ka lang?” pagtatanong ni Baekhyun

“Ako? Ah oo. Uhm. Nag-aalala lang talaga ako kay Mr. Park.” Pagdadahilan niya.

“Kaya nga eh. Sana gumaling na agad siya. Mukha namang mabait itong anak niya kaya hindi naman ito magiging problema sa atin.”

Hindi na lang sumagot si Kyungsoo. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi maalis sa isipan niya ang makabuluhang mata ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya.

\---

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw, hanggang sa dumating ang ilang linggo ay naging madali kahit papano kay Chanyeol ang pagtatrabaho sa SM Entertainment. Salamat sa mga empleyado na tinulungan siya sa mga dapat gawin bilang isang CEO, well, pansamantala lang naman. Hindi na masama.

Hindi naapektuhan ang kita ng SM Entertainment sa pansamantalang pagbabago ng CEO. Sa totoo nga lang, tila dumami ang nag-apply bilang mga empleyado at bilang mga artista lalo na mga babae. At baka isa rin ito sa naging dahilan para kumita nang malaki ang kompanya. Well, hindi na ito nakapagtataka dahil marami ang nagkakandarapa ngayon sa gwapong CEO. All in one na ata ang tingin sa kanya. Gwapo, matipuno, matalino, responsable, mabait. Nagkakandaunahan ang mga nagkakagusto sa kanya baka sakaling mapasakanila si Mr.  Chanyeol Park. Pero hindi talaga sila ang nakikita at napapansin ni Chanyeol. Iba ang pinagtutuunan niya ng pansin.

Sa madalas na pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa SM Ent. Building ay palagi niyang nakikita si Kyungsoo na kung hindi naglilinis ng sahig ay nagpupunas ng dingding o kaya ay nagwawalis habang binabati ang bawat madadaanan niyang mga empleyado at ngingitian niya. Kaya parang laging good vibes sa trabaho kung sa pagbungad mo ay ganyang klaseng ngiti ang makikita mo. Sa araw-araw nilang pagkikita ay hindi rin siya kakalimutang batiin ito tapos ngingitian. Minsan sumasagot si Chanyeol ng “good morning din” pero madalas tumatango. Iniiwasan niyang tignan ang lalaki, parang nalulunod siya sa hindi malamang dahilan kapag tinititigan niya si Kyungsoo.

Tuwing lunch time ay sa opisina niya dapat kumakain si Chanyeol dahil hello, privilege ng pagiging CEO. Pero mas pinipili niyang kumain sa canteen kasama ang ibang empleyado, lalo na si Jongdae. Ang pagdadahilan niya ay para makilala at makahalubilo niya ang ibang empleyado. Pero sa totoo lang, pinipili niyang silayan si Kyungsoo, na laging kasabay ni Baekhyun kumakain. Minsan nakikita niyang tumatawa ito tapos nakikipagkwentuhan. Sa isang sulyap mo ay nabihag ako ang peg.

Sa pag-uwi, madalas si Jongdae ang nauuna, nag-o-overtime minsan si Chanyeol dahil diretso tulog lang naman ang gagawin niya sa bahay niya. Pero tuwing uuwi siya, akala niya siya na lang ang mag-isa sa building pero makikita niya si Kyungsoo na may tinatapos pang trabaho. Hindi niya matanong kung sinasadya niya bang mag-overtime o baka ganito talaga ang oras ng uwi niya. Binabati siya ni Kyungsoo tuwing uuwi ng “Sir ingat po.” Pero ngingitian lang din ni Chanyeol. Ni hindi niya masabihang “ingat ka rin.” dahil kulang siya sa lakas ng loob.

Hanggang sa isang gabi ay di na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang magtanong.

Naririnig niyang kumakanta si Kyungsoo habang nagliligpit ng mga gamit.

 

_“Ikaw lamang ang aking, minamahal. Ikaw lamang ang tangi kong dinarasal. ~”_

 

“Hindi ka pa ba uuwi?" 

Nagulo ulit ang nililigpit ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagkagulat.

“Sir? Ano po ulit?” nataranta siya sa gagawin dahil ang nasa pinakamataas na posisyon ang kumakausap sa kanya.

“Tanong ko kung hindi ka pa ba uuwi? Napapansin ko na ikaw lagi ang nahuhuling umuwi.”

“Ah, sir sorry po nag-o-overtime po ako. Sayang overtime pay. Hehe.”

Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol. Ito na naman yung tingin na di niya malaman kung anong klaseng tingin.

“Kumain ka na?”

“A.. Ano po ulit sir?”

“Kumain ka na? Bingi ka ba o ano? Kailangan paulit-ulit talaga ako?”

Napilitang ngumiti si Kyungsoo saka napahawak sa batok. “Ah sir pasensya na po. Di po kasi ako sanay na kinakausap ako ng katulad niyo.”

“Masanay ka na kasi lagi kitang kakausapin”

Woah. Napatingin na lang si Kyungsoo. Laging kakausapin?

“Oh sagutin mo yung tanong ko. Kumain ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa po.”

“Antayin kita. Samahan mo kong kumain.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “Po?!”

“Alam kong narinig mo yung sinabi ko kaya hindi ko na uulitin. Total pauwi ka na rin naman at hindi pa ako kumakain.”

\---

 

Wala namang magagawa si Kyungsoo. Pumayag siya o hindi, di pa rin niya matatanggihan ang boss niya na gustong magpasama sa kanya. Baka mamaya masamain pa ng boss niya kapag tumanggi siya.

Mukhang mamahalin pati yung pinili ni Chanyeol ng kakainan. Japanese Resto na mukhang masarap naman ang mga pagkain lalo na ang Ramen dahil sa itsura pa lang mukhang masarap na. Kaso ang presyo ay pangkain na ni Kyungsoo sa isang linggo. Goodluck sa bayaran mamaya.

Pinapili si Kyungsoo ng kakainin. Pero syempre doon siya sa pinakamura at kaya niyang bilhin. Di naman siya mayaman di katulad nitong nagyaya sa kanya mukhang hindi pa nakakain ng tuyo sa tanang buhay niya.

Habang inaantay nila ang pagkain ay kinakausap siya ni Chanyeol.

“Araw-araw kang nag-o-overtime?”

“Opo sir.”

“Anong oras ka pumapasok?”

“7:00 am po.”

Nagulantang si Chanyeol. “Kung ang pasok mo ay 7:00 am tapos ang uwi mo ay 8:00 pm, that’s 13 hours! Hindi ka ba napapagod sa oras ng pasok mo?”

“Napapagod din po. Pero sanay na ako. Pahinga lang ang kailangan minsan.”

“Kung sabagay. Pero maiba lang, pwede mo ng itigil ang pagsabi ng “po” at “opo” sakin dahil wala naman na tayo sa trabaho. Masyado ka namang pormal sa akin. Mukhang di naman tayo nagkakalayo ng edad. Ilang taon ka na ba?”

“24 po.”

“Ayan na naman ang po.”

“24 sir. Kahit yung “sir” ang iwan niyo sakin para paggalang na din kahit nasa labas tayo.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol. “Sige. 25 na ako. See? Di nagkakalayo ang edad natin.”

Napatango lang si Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos nito ay wala ng nagsalita sa kanila. Pilit tinitignan ni Kyungsoo ang lugar wag lang siya makatingin kay Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niyang nakatingin na naman sa kanya ang boss.

‘Bakit kaya hindi na lang niya sabihin kung ano gusto niyang sabihin kesa titigan ako nito na kulang na lang eh tignan pati yung kaluluwa ko?’

Buti na lang dumating ang pagkain nila. Hindi na naging awkward dahil mukhang gutom sila pareho. Natapos ang pagkain nila pero ang kakatingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay hindi pa. Kakainin ba siya nito? Pero magpapakain ba siya? At bakit ganito ang iniisip niya?

Anyway, ayaw naman niyang magtanong sa boss niya dahil baka sisantehin siya. Mahirap na.

Di niya akalain na hindi siya pagbabayarin ni Chanyeol ng kinain niya. Siya ang sumagot.

“Saan ang uwi mo?” biglang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Pa-Cubao ako sir.”

“Doon din ang daan ko. Hatid na kita.” Kahit hindi naman talaga. Sa Mandaluyong naman talaga siya Umuuwi.

Nataranta na naman si Kyungsoo. “Naku sir okay lang. Medyo delikado na doon baka mapaano pa kayo.”

“I insist. Since empleyado kita siguro naman I have the rights to treat you as good diba? Sumakay ka na.”

Syempre ang Kyungsoo wala namang magagawa eh. Sumakay na siya ng kotse ni Chanyeol. At talagang yayamanin ang boss dahil halatang milyones ang sasakyan. Habang nasa byahe ay nagpatugtog si Chanyeol.

“Mahilig ka rin pala sa mga kantahang pang banda. Narinig kitang kumakanta kanina.”

This time naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo yung nangyari at medyo nahiya siya dahil narinig siya nitong kumakanta.

“Oo sir. Mga kantahan like Ben and Ben, Silent Sanctuary, December Avenue, yung mga tugtuging OPM ang gusto ko. Depende sa melody at sa liriko.”

“Oh. Pareho pala tayo ng gusto. Madalas ayan ang pinapatugtog ko kasama ng gitara ko. Minsan nga jamming tayo. Ikaw kumanta ako tutugtog.”

‘Wow. So what am I going to do? Say no? Wala ka namang choice Kyungsoo eh. O baka pinili mo lang na pumayag talaga. Marupok din.’

“Wala naman pong problema sir.”

Hinatid siya ni Chanyeol pauwi sa bahay niya. Well di naman talaga delikado. NAGPAKA-OA lang siya para matakot si Chanyeol na sunduin siya pero wala rin.

“See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo.”

“Salamat po ulit sir.” Sabay ngiti

“No problem.” Ngumiti rin siya. Sabay drive pauwi.

‘So alam niya pala ang pangalan ko.’ Napangiti si Kyungsoo.

This time, sa inaraw-araw na pag-o-overtime niya sa trabaho, ngayon lang ata siya hindi nakaramdam ng pagod at nakaramdam ng hindi maintindihang saya.

\---

 

Simula noon ay tuwing gabi na silang sabay umuuwi. Si Chanyeol na maghihintay ng pag-out ni Kyungsoo at kakain sa mga kainan na hindi pa nakakainan ni Kyungsoo, si Chanyeol palagi ang sasagot at ihahatid siya pauwi. Nagpupumilit lagi si Kyungsoo na huwag na siyang ihatid pa pero mas matigas ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Minsan hindi na pumapayag si Kyungsoo na ang boss lagi ang sasagot kaya nagbibigay siya ng suhestiyon ng mga the best na kinakainan ni Kyungsoo at doon niya ililibre si Chanyeol dahil hindi naman kamahalan. Nagugustuhan naman ni Chanyeol ang pagkain kaya walang problema. Sa ganitong sitwasyon nila gabi-gabi nakikilala ang isa’t isa.

“Saang radio station ka naging DJ?”

“Sa 611.2 Soundwave Radio. Pamilyar ka ba dun?”

“Ah oo! Madalas ko yun pinapakinggan. Hindi ko nga lang matandaan kung ikaw ang naaabutan kong DJ.”

“Ah paiba-iba kasi shifting ko. Namimiss ko na nga magpaka-DJ. Well anytime naman daw pwede akong bumalik. Minsan bisita tayo dun. Papakilala kita sa mga kaibigan ko dun.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Pero saglit na napatanong. “Si Mr. Park pala kumusta?”

“Paunti-unti na siyang gumagaling. Kapag okay na talaga siya saka siya babalik.”

“So babalik ka sa pagiging DJ pagkatapos nun?”

“Hmm. I guess.” Noong una sigurado siyang gusto na niyang bumalik. Pero sa nangyayari ngayon parang ayaw na niya muna. Ayaw na muna niyang isipin ang mga mangyayari. Sa ngayon kasi ay masaya na siya sa ginagawa niya. Masaya siya sa SM Entertainment. Masaya siya kay Kyungsoo. Yes agad agad.

Well mutual naman ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo. May kung anong lungkot ang sumasagi ngayon sa puso niya sa pag-iisip ng sitwasyong aalis si Chanyeol sa kompanya.

Napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagkatahimik ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit? Mamimiss mo ba ko?”

“Bakit naman kita mamimiss sir?”

“Syempre wala ka ng masisilayang gwapo araw-araw.”

“Wow bigla yatang lumakas ang hangin dito sa tabi ko.”

“Hindi ba totoo? Aminin mo, gwapo naman talaga ako. Gwapo ka rin. So compatible tayo.” Sabay kindat sa empleyado.

Natawa si Kyungsoo. “Sanay na sanay kang bumanat sir ah. Napaghahalataang maraming pinaggamitan ng mga banat.”

“Sorry to say but I never had a relationship.”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo.

“At sayo lang ako bumabanat.”

Mas nagulat si Kyungsoo.

“I can’t believe.”

“Well it’s up to you Mr. Kyungsoo Doh. Basta nagsasabi ako ng totoo. Wala akong naging nakarelasyon. Gwapo at playboy man ako sa paningin ng lahat pero seryoso ako pagdating sa ganitong bagay.”

At ito na naman. Makabuluhan na naman ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sa pagtitinginan nila ay tila may gustong sabihin ang isa’t isa pero parang nahihirapan. Ngunit sa ngayon naglakas loob na si Kyungsoo magtanong, total medyo magaan na ang loob niya sa boss niya.

“Minsan sir hindi ko mabasa ang mga nasa mata mo. Hindi pala minsan. Madalas. May gusto ka ba sabihin na bumabagabag sa isip mo?”

“Actually yes.”

Lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi mo ba ako naaalala, Kyungsoo?”

Nagtaka si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Naaalala saan sir? Di ko ma-gets”

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol sa pagkadismaya. “Well nevermind. Forget I’d asked you that question.”

Hindi na lang umimik si Kyungsoo. Nagtataka pa rin siya sa tanong ng binata sa kanya.

\---

 

Nagbabasa ng report si Chanyeol sa opisina niya nang biglang may kumatok.

“Come in.”

“Sir, ako po ang naka-assign ngayon na maglinis ng opisina niyo.” Si Kyungsoo.

“Okay sige.” Kunwari kalmado ang sagot pero natuwa ang mga lamang loob ni Chanyeol dahil kay Kyungsoo.

Kaya ngayon nawala na ang pokus ni Chanyeol sa binabasa niyang report. Nagkukunwaring nagbabasa pero ang totoo sinusundan niya ng tingin si Kyungsoo habang naglilinis. Hanggang sa mesa na ni Chanyeol naglilinis ang Janitor. Syempre, lalong gumanda ang view ni Chanyeol dahil nasa harapan niya si Kyungsoo. Alam ni Chanyeol na umiiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo dahil nararamdaman niyang minamasdan na naman siya ni Chanyeol. Nakasandal sa upuan si Chanyeol nang bigla niyang binitiwan ang hawak niya at papangalumbaba upang makita nang malapitan si Kyungsoo. Sobrang halata na ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon.

Hangga’t maaari ay umiiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang boss.  Natataranta na si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari dahil sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya, hanggang sa napatanong na siya.

“May.. may kailangan kayo sir?”

“Look at me.”

May kung anong kapangyarihan sa boses ni Chanyeol dahil napatingin ang mata nito sa kanya. Ilang segundo rin silang nagkatitigan. Parang inoobserbahan ang parehong nararamdaman.

“Wala ba nagsasabi sayo kung gaano kaganda ang mata mo? Your brown eyes is such an addiction to me. Mahirap iwasan.” Matapos titigan ang mata ay biglang ibinaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol patungo sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

Sa sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo ay napatawa na lang ito at umiwas ng tingin. “Ah ganun ba sir? Salamat. Ah, eh alis na ko sir may gagawin pa kasi ako sa labas.”

Napabilis ng kilos si Kyungsoo hanggang sa labas. Napasandal siya sa pinto ng boss paglabas hawak ang walang tigil na pagkabog ng dibdib. Sa ngayon ay naguluhan siya sa nangyari kanina.

\---

 

_SM Entertainment Building_

_1:53 PM_

Naghain ng meeting si Chanyeol para sa mga bagong proyekto sa kanilang artists. Lahat ng representative ng bawat department na may kinalaman sa proyekto ay naroon. Sinadya ni Chanyeol na sabihin kay Jongdae na si Baekhyun ang dalhin imbis na si Kyungsoo sa oras na maglilinis o may kailangan na gamit habang nasa meeting. Alam niya sa sarili na hindi siya nakakapagtrabaho nang maayos kapag nakikita niya si Kyungsoo kaya kailangan hindi niya muna makita si Kyungsoo sa mga oras na ‘to habang nasa meeting sila.

“Kyungja, dalhin mo naman tong mga kape sa Conference Room. May meeting na nagaganap dun baka pwede ikaw muna.”

“Teka bakit ako? Diba sayo inutos yan ni sir Kim? Saka himala yata na sakin mo yan binibigay ngayon knowing na gustong-gusto mo laging sinisilayan si sir Kim.”

Hindi makatingin sa kanya si Baekhyun. “Ah.. kasi, may.. inuutos sakin si sir Kim! Oo. Yun. Tama. May inuutos siya sakin kaya hindi ko mapuntahan at maasikaso yan. Ikaw na lang please?”

“Ano pa bang magagawa ko? Akin na nga yan at nang maiakyat na. Baka magalit pa si Mr. Park.”

“Sayo magagalit? Baka nga.”

Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar ni Baekhyun at dumiretso sa Conference Room. Medyo mabigat ang dala niya at dagdag pa nito ang init ng kape na nasa lagayan. Tinulungan naman siya ng isang empleyado para katukin ang pinto ng Conference Room.

Si Chanyeol agad ang nakita niya at nakita niya kay Chanyeol ang pagkagulat. Nagtataka naman siya sa reaksyon ng boss. Bakit siya magugulat? Eh empleyado naman siya dito at tungkulin niya gawin ang ganitong klaseng bagay lalo na kapag may meeting?

Iniisa-isa ni Kyungsoo puntahan ang bawat kasama sa meeting upang lagyan ng kape ang mga tasa nila. Huli niyang nilagyan si Chanyeol na mukhang hindi na nakikinig sa meeting at kanina pa sa kanya nakatingin. Ano ba ang problema ni Chanyeol sa kanya at ganun siya lagi makatingin?

Maya-maya ay bumalik si Kyungsoo sa Conference Room para kunin yung mga nagamit na tasa at palitan ng mga bote ng tubig. Binigay niya muna ang mga tubig bago kinuha ang mga tasa. As usual, nakatingin na naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. Kahit nakatalikod na si Kyungsoo ay ramdam pa rin niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Akmang bubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto nang may isang empleyado na biglang bumukas at nabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang tray na hawak niya na puro mga tasa. Bumagsak ito at kumalat ang mga nabasag na tasa. Sa sobrang kahihiyan ay yumuko si Kyungsoo at humingi ng tawad sa mga taong naroroon at inisa-isa ang mga nabasag na tasa. Hindi maiiwasan na masugatan ang kamay dahil sa matatalim na bagay na kailangan niyang kunin. Hanggang sa may isang kamay ang pumigil sa kanya.

“Never touch those broken things now.” Warning ni Chanyeol

“Pero sir y-“

“May mga gamit tayo para malinis yan na hindi na gagamitan ng kamay ng kung sino.”

Habang nag-uusap sila ay nagkakatinginan at napapasabi ng mahinang “Ooohhh” ang mga empleyado habang nakangiti.

Napansin ni Chanyeol na may dumudugo sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Fuck. This is what I don’t wanna happen.” Bulong ni Chanyeol

Kinuha niya ang panyo niya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya at itinapal pansamantala sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Itinayo na niya si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang braso niya.

“This is all for today. We can discuss it in some other time. I’m sorry for some unexpected happenings. Don’t blame the people who are involved. This is all an accident and I hope you all understand. Jongdae, please call some utility to clean this by not using their own hands. So thank you everyone.” Umalis si Chanyeol kasama si Kyungsoo na kung saan ay hinawakan nya sa likod at braso upang alalayan.”

\---

 

“Sir sabi ko sayo okay lang ako.”

Hindi nakikinig si Chanyeol. Patuloy pa rin siya sa paglalagay ng gamot sa kamay ng empleyado. Hanggang sa nilagyan na ito ng kaunting benda.

“Oh ayan tapos na. Masakit ba?”

“Sir hindi naman masakit. Simpleng sugat lang ‘to na mukhang gagaling na bukas. Ang layo naman nito sa puso at utak para ikamatay ko.”

“Pero malapit sa puso at utak ko ang taong nagkaroon ng simpleng sugat. Ikakalungkot ko kapag lumala.”

‘What the actual fuck' banggit ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Kumabog ang puso niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bumabanat lang o nagsasabi ng totoo. Pero kahit yata sino kikiligin sa sinabi ng boss.

“Anyway, kung hindi pa magaling yan bukas huwag ka munang pumasok. Knowing na kamay pa naman ang ginagamit mo sa trabaho mo.”

“Sir kaya ko ito. Bukas papasok pa rin ako.”

“Okay. Huwag mo kalimutang lagyan ng sinasabi kong gamot yang sugat mo ha.”

“Noted sir. Saka pakibawas na lang sa sahod ko yung mga nabasag ko kanina. Pasensya na ulit.”

“Bakit mo babayaran yon di mo naman sinasadya? Saka mapapalitan naman yan.”

“Pero sir yun ang rules bago ako pumasok.”

“Well coming yun kay Dad. As long as ako ang CEO hindi mo yan babayaran. Final decision.”

Wala talaga siyang panalo kay Chanyeol in any aspects.

\---

 

_Baekhyun’s Apartment_

_8:40 PM\_

 

Kasalukuyan silang nanonood ng movie sa Netflix nang nakakaramdam si Kyungsoo na may sasabihin si Baekhyun.

“Kung sinasabi mo na yan sa akin Baek baka nakahinga ka na ng maluwag diyan.” 

Tamang beer at chicken lang sila sa sleepover nila since weekend naman.

“Sorry Kyungja kung hindi ko nasabi agad. Usapan kasi namin na huwag muna sasabihin kahit kanino since magkakatrabaho tayo.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “May boyfriend ka na? Sinong katrabaho natin? Shet binata na!”

“Gago binata naman talaga ako. Boyfriend yes. Hindi ko rin alam kung paano nangyari. Pero grabe Kyungsoo, napa-oo ko siya! Nagulat ako.”

“What the fuck ikaw nanligaw?”

“At some part yes. But he did some job like blowjob.”

“HOY TANGINA KA BASTOS KA!” Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo.

“Kidding aside. Hindi namin ginagawa yung iniisip mo no. Hindi naman ako easy to get. Sa ngayon our relationship goes out well.”

“The who?”

“Kim Jongdae.”

“TANGINAAAAAA!!!”

“Wow gulat na gulat. Iniinsulto mo pagkatao ko na parang hindi siya sakin magkakagusto.”

“No! Hindi ganon ang ibig kong sabihin. I mean hindi ko akalain na ikaw ang manliligaw. Wow. Strong ka!”

“It’s a matter of courage. Hindi rin ako makapaniwala na papayag si Jongdae. Inaantay nga rin daw niya ako. Kapag di pa raw ako kumilos siya ang manliligaw. Yung tawa ko eh.”

“Masaya ako para sayo Baek dahil finally!!! Sino ang mag-aakala diba?”

“Oo. Alam din niyang malalaman mo pero di naman siya nag-aalala.”

“Ooh. So.. not to be mean pero, hindi ka naman natatakot sa sasabihin ng iba? Alam mo naman. Nasa mataas na lebel siya. Nasa mababa lang tayo. Lakas maka korean drama nitong sitwasyon na ‘to sa totoo lang.”

“Honestly no. Ewan ko. Wala naman akong pakialam sa sasabihin ng iba. Ang dami nga diyan pinapakapangit pero nagustuhan ng pinakagwapo. Sa ngayon wala ng imposible. Magiging imposible lang talaga kung patuloy mong paniniwalaan na hindi yun mangyayari. As long as masaya ka at wala kang tinatapakang tao. Why not?”

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. Napaisip siya sa sitwasyon nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya maintindihan. Sobrang labo eh. Hindi niya alam kung assuming lang ba siya o hindi. Sa mga kilos at sinasabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol, kahit sino mahuhulog. O baka nature lang talaga kay Chanyeol ang magsalita ng ganon? Pero bakit napapansin niya na sa kanya lang siya ganon kumilos? Pero kung may gusto naman sa kanya si Chanyeol, bakit hindi siya umaamin? Sobrang magulo. Gulong-gulo. Pati ang nararamdaman niya magulo.

“Si Mr. Chanyeol yan no?”

Shoot. Huli ni Baekhyun.

“Masyadong obvious si sir Chanyeol sayo. Hindi na ako magtataka kung mahuhulog ka. Pero hulog ka na ba?”

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ko alam. Ang gulo eh. Saka anong masyadong obvious si sir?”

“Alam mo ako, mabilis ang radar sa ganyang mga bagay. Hindi mo ba napapansin kung paano siya tumingin sayo? Kahit nasa malayo ka tanaw ka niya. Alam ko na ikaw ang sinisilayan. Tuwing maglilinis ka lalo na pag malapit sa opisina niya, kulang na lang humaba ang leeg niya kakatingin sayo. Tapos kapag lunch time na dapat doon siya lumakain sa opisina niya eh sa canteen siya kumakain just to look at you while eating. Kapag nagkukwentuhan tayo nakikita ko siya. Yung halos lahat ng empleyado alam na may gusto sayo si boss na parang ikaw na lang ata ang hindi nakakapansin. Lalo na sa nasagap kong balita na si sir ang gumamot sayo nung nasugatan ka kahit may medic tayo dito. I mean hello, Kyungsoo. Maniwala ka sakin. May gusto yan sayo.”

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa mga narinig at nabalitaan niya. Tangina. What if his boss really like him?

“Sure Baek. Pero sa estado ng buhay ko at buhay niya, if ever maging kami. Mahirap ako. Mayaman siya. Very Kdrama.”

“I will told you a thousand times that this is not a traditional society anymore. Marami ng nagiging posible ang imposible. Alam ko namang hindi ka gold digger na pera lang ang habol hindi tulad ng ibang pumoporma kay sir Chanyeol. Bakit hindi mo subukan? Umamin ka sa kanya. Kapag walang nabalik na feelings, move on. Kapag meron, you and him should work that well. Huwag kang pakakain ng insecurities sa sasabihin ng iba. I know you being insecure because of your past but this time, try to make a wonderful story of yours. I’m here for you, I always will.”

Masyadong touched si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. “Kaya mahal na mahal kita eh. Minsan naiisip ko tayo na lang magkatuluyan para wala na ring hirap.”

“Gago ka. Hindi sa pang-iinsulto pero ayoko sayo. Gusto kita bilang kaibigan pero hindi kita magugustuhan bilang kasintahan.”

“Puta daming sinabi. Palibhasa masaya sa lovelife.”

“Masaya ka rin naman sa lovelife mo. Lagyan mo lang ng label."

Bakit hindi? Kung nakaya ni Baekhyun, subukan niya rin.

\---

 

_Baekhyun’s Apartment_

_7:59 AM_

 

_Kyungsoo, may lakad ka ba ngayon?_

 

Umagang-umaga ay iyan agad ang bungad ng text. Hindi niya nga kilala kung sino.

 

_Sino po sila?_ Reply niya.

 

_Alam mo kahit sa text magalang ka. Haha. :D_

Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Parang wala namang magawa sa buhay ang nagtetext sa kanya.

 

_Teka, sino ka nga kasi?_

_Ang sungit naman. Ako nga pala si bobo. Ang boboo ng buhay mo._

_Please lang ha wala akong panahong makipaglokohan._

Bigla siyang tinawagan nung numerong nagtext sa kanya. Sinagot naman niya ito. 

Pagkapindot ay narinig agad niya ang tawa ng nagtext kanina lang. Kilala niya ang boses na yon.

 

_Sir Chanyeol?!_

_Oh, gulat ka no? May lakad ka ba mamaya? Samahan mo ko sa isang gig. Andon mga paborito mong banda._

Teka, ano bang araw ngayon? Linggo? Wala namang pasok. Tamang-tama masasamahan niya ang boss niya. Pero being the marupokpok kahit naman yata may pasok sila sasama pa rin siya sa gwapong boss.

 

_Sige sir. What time ba at saan?_

_Itext ko na lang sayo yung lugar. Sunduin kita mamaya._

_Huwag na sir wala ako sa bahay. Andito ako kay Baekhyun._

_Ha? Bakit ka andyan? Nagsasama na ba kayo?_

_Ano? Hindi sir ah. Nag-sleep over lang ako sa kanila._

_Ahh. Okay sige sunduin na lang kita dyan sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Itext mo rin sakin ang address. See you!_

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil binaba na agad ni Chanyeol ang tawag.

“Hmm.. Mukhang may date mamaya.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.

“Matatawag bang date kapag pupunta lang sa gig?” Pagdedepensa ni Kyungsoo

“Matatawag na date ang kahit na anong klaseng lakad kapag ang dalawang tao ay parehong may nararamdaman sa isa’t isa.”

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. “Susunduin daw niya ako rito.”

“Edi maganda para makita ko si sir Chanyeol kung gaano hulog sayo.”

“Wag kang magtatangkang gumawa ng kung ano. Kilala kita Baek.”

“Ooohh. Lets see!”

\---

 

Sumapit ang gabi at dumating si Chanyeol para sunduin si Kyungsoo. Nag-aayos si Kyungsoo ng sarili nang biglang kumatok ito. Si Baekhyun ang nagbukas ng pinto.

“Good evening po sir! Nag-aayos lang si Kyungsoo sa kwarto. Pasok muna kayo sir.” Pagngiti ni Baekhyun

Nagtanong ulit si Baekhyun. “Gusto niyo ba sir ng tubig? Juice? O matapang na kape para kaya kang ipaglaban?”

Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol. “Saan naman ako ipaglalaban?”

“Sa mundo ng pag-ibig sir. Alam mo naman sa mundong ito puno tayo ng pagmamahalan, diba Kyungsoo?” sabay kindat

Gusto ng sapakin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun nang maabutan niyang may sinasabi siyang kung ano kay Chanyeol. Di niya ngayon magawa dahil sa bisitang CEO.

“Sir wag kang magpapaniwala diyan minsan may topak talaga yan.”

Akma ng aalis si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo nang biglang may sinabi na naman si Baekhyun.

“Enjoy the date!”

Napayuko si Kyungsoo sa sobrang hiya at tumawa naman si Chanyeol. Saka niya inakbayan si Kyungsoo sabay sagot ng “we will for sure.”

Hala ang Kyungsoo kinilig nang konti.

\---

 

Ngayon lang si Kyungsoo nakapunta sa mga ganitong klaseng gig. Syempre di naman siya mag-aaksaya ng panahon sa ganitong lakad dahil mas uunahin niyang sa bahay lang o kaya magtrabaho. Pero simula nung nagsasasama siya sa boss niya, kung saan-saan na siya nakakarating. At natutuwa naman siya dahil bukod sa marami na siyang napupuntahan, yung taong gusto niya ang kasama niya. Teka, gusto na nga ba talaga niya ang boss niya?

Umupo na sila at umorder na si Chanyeol ng beer at makakain para habang pinapanood at pinapakinggan nila ang tugtog ng banda ay may maiinom at makakain sila. Pasimpleng tumabi si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at inakbayan ito, na hindi naman ikinabahala ni Kyungsoo. Nagsimula ang pagtugtog ng mga banda na kung saan ang mga liriko ay mukhang pareho silang nakaka-relate. Mga kantahan ba namang tagos sa puso eh.

Tuwing may kinakanta ang mga banda na alam ni Kyungsoo na makaka-relate siya ay bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Pakiramdam niya nakaka-relate din ‘tong boss niya sa mga kanta dahil nararamdaman na naman niya ang mata ni Chanyeol sa kanya kahit sa mga tumutugtog nakatingin si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa assumero siya pero parang ganun na nga.

Natapos na ang gig at paalis na sila nang nagtanong si Chanyeol. “Ano ayos ba? Masaya ka ba ngayon?”

Gusto niyang sagutin ng ‘Masaya naman ako kahit saan basta ikaw palaging kasama ko' Ayieee. Marupok din eh.

“Oo naman sir! Alam na alam mo ang mga gusto kong tugtugin. Salamat sa pag-imbita.”

“Wala yun. Basta ikaw.” Halata kay Chanyeol ang pagiging masaya, lalo na kapag kasama si Kyungsoo.

Saktong naglalakad sila palabas nang makasalubong nila ang kakilala ni Kyungsoo na una siyang binati.

“Yixing! Long time no see ah! Kumusta na?!” Bakas kay Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat na makikita pa niya ulit ang dati niyang katrabaho.

“Ayos naman! Nagbabakasyon ako dito ngayon. Sa Australia ako nagtatrabaho.”

“Wow bigtime ka na! Sana all may opportunity na ganyan.”

“Eh ikaw kumusta ka naman ba?”

Habang sumasagot si Kyungsoo ay inoobserbahan naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-uusap ng dalawa. May nakikita siya sa mata nung Yixing na hindi niya nagugustuhan. Kaya hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang bewang ng kasama papalapit sa tabi niya.

Napansin ni Yixing ang biglang ikinilos ni Chanyeol na ipinagtataka naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, hindi mo ba ako ipapakilala sa kasama mo?” tanong ni Yixing.

“Ah, Chanyeol si Yixing pala, dati kong katrabaho. Yixing, si Chanyeol nga pala, bo-”

“Boyfriend niya.” Kasabay ng higpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Gusto niyang umalma pero nakita niya si Yixing na parang naniniwala sa sinabi ng boss at biglang sumagot.

“Oh. I see. Hindi na nakapagtataka kung bakit may boyfriend ka.” May gusto sanang sabihin si Yixing kay Kyungsoo kaso base sa reaksyon ni Chanyeol ay mas maigi na lang na magpaalam na ito at sa susunod na lang sila mag-usap ni Kyungsoo.

“Nice to meet you Yixing. Mauuna na kami. May pupuntahan pa kasi kami.” Paalam niya nang hindi nakangiti.

Matapos magpaalam ay naglakad na ang dalawa patungo sa kotse ni Chanyeol nang hindi pa rin binibitawan si Kyungsoo. Habang nasa kotse sila ay masyadong makapal ang takbo ng hangin sa loob dahil sa sobrang awkward sa hindi malamang dahilan. Hindi nakangiti si Chanyeol. Waring malalim ang iniisip. Nakapokus lang sa kalsada habang nagmamaneho. Nakasalubong halos ang kilay. Ni hindi tinitignan si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya matanong kung bakit sinabi niyang boyfriend siya ni Kyungsoo kanina. Nagtanong na lang ng iba si Kyungsoo para hindi masyadong maging awkward ang sitwasyon.

“May pupuntahan pa ba tayo?”

Matipid ang sagot ni Chanyeol. “Wala na.”

“Ah akala ko meron pa. Sabi mo kasi kanina kay Yixing meron-”

“May gusto ba sayo yon?”

“What?”

“Yung Yixing, may gusto ba siya sayo?”

“Imposible namang may gusto sakin yun ngayon eh ang tagal na naming hindi nagkikita.”

“So may gusto siya sayo noon?”

Natahimik si Kyungsoo.

“I see.” Matipid na sagot ni Chanyeol na parang naiinis.

“Umamin siya sa akin noon pero hindi naging kami. Wala naman akong nararamdaman sa kanya.”

“Eh paano kung niligawan ka ulit niya ngayon? Sasagutin mo ba?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Hindi siya ang gusto ko.”

“So may iba kang gusto?”

“Yes.”

“Mind if you tell me who is this?”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sandali saka napatitig sa mata ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang kumawala sa mga matang iyon pero baka mabasa niya sa mata ni Kyungsoo ang sagot sa tanong ng boss kaya umiwas agad siya ng tingin. “No.” Ang tangi niyang naisagot.

Napapaisip si Chanyeol kung sino itong nagugustuhan ni Kyungsoo. Umaasa siya na sana ay siya. Pero hindi niya masabi kung siya nga. Baka hindi niya matanggap kung ibang tao. Hindi na lang pinilit ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo na sabihin kung sino ang gusto niya. May bigla siyang naisip na itanong.

“Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Anong klaseng relationship?”

“Like boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“Never.”

”As in never?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo.

“So you never did what some couple did like kissing? Making out?”

Namumula ngayon si Kyungsoo sa tinatanong sa kanya.

“Oo sir. Never been kissed. Never been touched. But-”

“but?”

“totally damaged” pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa nang malakas si Chanyeol. “TANGINA NG TOTALLY DAMAGED HAHAHA” Natawa na rin si Kyungsoo sa joke niya.

“Pero seriously? Never pa talaga?”

“Oo. Kasalanan ba yun?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Nagbago ang mood niya real quick. “Hindi naman. Actually mas attractive para sa akin ang walang experience sa ganitong bagay. Like kung ako ang tatanungin mo, maswerte ako kasi ako yung magiging first mo sa lahat, first boyfriend, first kiss, first touch, first love ma- ah basta lahat ng first.”

Hala namumula na talaga si Kyungsoo na parang kamatis. Buti na lang at madilim sa kotse ni Chanyeol kung hindi ay baka nahalata na nito ang pamumula niya. Paano nga kaya kung magkatotoo yan lahat?

\---

 

Lumipas ang ilang linggo na puro pagtatrabaho at minsang makahulugan ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo tuwing nasa trabaho sila. Nariyang tuwing lunch time ay sasabay si Chanyeol sa kanya na kumain na syempre hindi naman mahindian ni Kyungsoo. Tapos madalas ay gumagawa si Chanyeol ng paraan para maging madumi ang opisina niya at ipapalinis kay Kyungsoo para masilayan ang empleyado. Noong nakaraan din ay binilhan niya si Kyungsoo ng lahat ng CD o album na puro mga banda at kantang gusto niya. Ang dahilan ni Chanyeol ay napadaan lang siya sa isang music store at binili niya. Alam naman niya sa sarili niya na una pa lang, at noon pa man ay may gusto na siya kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung may nararamdaman din si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sa ngayon ay masaya siya sa kung anong meron sila. Darating ang oras na gagawin niya lahat magkatuluyan lang sila.

Friday night nang niyaya ni Chanyeol for the nth time si Kyungsoo na pumunta sa bahay niya para kumanta at gumawa ng bagong cover. Naging libangan na nilang dalawa ito sa tuwing hindi sila masyadong busy o ayaw lumabas ni Chanyeol. Tamang chill at kantahan lang. Sa ganitong set-up masaya na sila.

Hinahanda ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain nila habang si Chanyeol ay nakaupo sa sahig ng kanyang sala habang hinahanda ang gitara na nakapatong sa hita niya upang maipatugtog nang maayos. Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan dala ang inihandang pagkain.

Nagsimula na silang magkantahan ng mga paborito nilang kanta. Kantahan. Kasiyahan. Lihim na pagmamahalan. Nang mapagod sa pagkanta ay sumaglit na magpahinga. Sa pagpapahinga nila ay nakakabingi ang katahimikan dahil walang nagsasalita. Tanging tunog lang ng paggalaw ng orasan ang maririnig. Ipinikit ni Kyungsoo ang mata habang nakasandal sa ibabang bahagi ng sofa ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya inaantok. Sa lalim ng iniisip niya ay pinili na lang muna niyang pumikit para makapag-isip nang maayos. Masyado siyang maraming iniisip ngayon. Pero ang marami don ay ang nangyayari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Di niya pa rin maipaliwanag. Nasa lalim siya ng mga iniisip niya nang biglang narinig ang kasama na tumugtog ng gitara. Napadilat siya at nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatingin na sa kanya. Kanina pa ba siya nito minamasdan? Waring tinging makabuluhan at walang katapusan. Bigla siyang tumugtog ng gitara. Akmang kakanta. Mukhang kakantahan siya. Shit. Alam niya ang [kanta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIiLSiY8Omk). Alam na alam.

_Hindi masabi ang nararamdaman_

_Hindi makalapit_

_Sadyang nanginginig na lang_

_Mga kamay na sabik sa piling mo_

_Ang iyong matang walang mintis_

_Sa pagtigil ng aking mundo ~_

 

Hindi na ngayon maalis ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol habang kinakanta niya ito. Bawat pagtipak ng gitara at timbre ng boses ay parang dinadala siya sa kung saang mundo. Pero ang nakakapagpanginig ng kanyang damdamin ay ang mensaheng kinakanta nito na wari ay ipinaparating direkta sa kanya.

 

_Ako'y alipin ng pag-ibig mo_

_Handang ibigin ang isang tulad mo_

_Hangga't ang puso mo'y sa akin lang  
_

_Hindi ka na malilinlang  
_

_Ikaw ang ilaw sa dilim_

_At ang liwanag ng mga bituin ~_

 

Sa kasalukuyang ginagawa ni Chanyeol ay sigurado na si Kyungsoo. Nararamdaman niyang may gusto sa kanya ang boss niya. Lahat ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol para sa kanya, lahat ng mga banat, lahat ng pag-aalaga sa kanya, lahat ng ito ay alam na niyang senyales na gusto siya ni Chanyeol. This time kailangan na niyang kumilos bago mahuli ang lahat. Bago pa magbago ang isip ni Chanyeol sa nararamdaman niya. Ipaparamdam niya kung gaano niya kamahal, oo, kamahal, ang boss niya.

Kakanta pa sana si Chanyeol nang tinanggal na ni Kyungsoo ang gitara sa katawan ni Chanyeol saka hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi. Hindi umiwas si Chanyeol. Minamasdan muna ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mata, ilong, labi, hanggang sa inilapit na niya ang labi nito sa labi ni Chanyeol. Ramdam ngayon ni Kyungsoo ang malalim na paghinga ni Chanyeol na pagkatapos ay ginantihan din ng halik. Inilapit ni Chanyeol ang sarili kay Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng pagyakap niya nang mahigpit na siya ring magiging dahilan ng malalim na paghalik. Kasabay rin ito ng pagyakap ng kamay at braso sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga istilo sa paghalik na siyang napansin ni Chanyeol kaya siya na ang kumilos. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagbuka ng bibig ni Kyungsoo, senyales na pinapayagan siyang halikan pa siya ni Chanyeol sa malalim ngunit matamis na paraan.

Hindi nila malaman pareho kung paano nangyari. Napansin na lang nila na nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa sahig habang nasa ibabaw niya si Chanyeol at patuloy pa rin ang pagniniig ng kanilang mga labi. Itinigil nila pareho nang sila’y naghahabol na ng kanilang hininga. Patuloy lang sila sa pagtititigan habang tumataas at bumababa ang galaw ng kanilang paghinga. Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang siko sa sahig upang mapagmasdan lalo si Kyungsoo nang malapitan.

“I guess you also have feelings for me.”

“Gusto mong malaman kung sino ang napupusuan ko hindi ba? Ito na ang sagot. Ikaw ang gusto ko. At nararamdaman kong ako rin ang gusto mo.”

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang sagabal na buhok ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang noo, saka hinalikan ito.

“Kung alam mo lang Kyungsoo kung gaano ako kasaya,” halik sa mata. “kung gaano kita nagugustuhan,” halik sa ilong. “kung gaano kahirap ang mga pagkakataong tiniis kong hindi muna magsabi sayo ng nararamdaman ko,” halik sa magkabilang pisngi “at kung gaano ako katakot na baka iba ang gusto mo at hindi ako.” halik sa labi.

Yung kilig talaga ni Kyungsoo ay umaabot hanggang langit. Hinahaplos ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Chanyeol upang makita niya ang kabuuan ng kagwapuhan ng boss.

“Hindi rin ako makapaniwala. Pag panaginip lang lahat ng ‘to, ayoko na lang magising.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Napakalumang linya na yan Kyungsoo. Imposible namang panaginip lahat ng ‘to. Yung ramdam na ramdam ko ang labi mo eh alam kong totoo.”

“Wow ganyan ka ba kadesperado halikan ako sir?”

“Honestly yes. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ako nahihikayat niyang mga labi mo na matikman ko. Such an attractive lips huh?” medyo nag-iinit ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“and another thing, wag mo na akong tawaging sir lalo na pag dalawa lang tayo. Sobrang weird. Call me by other name.”

“Ha? Anong klaseng name? Chanyeol na lang.”

“Ayoko. Gusto ko may tawagan tayo. Yung sweet.”

“Puta very oldies ang magtawagan ng kung ano eh.”

“Uso pa yun ngayon masyado mo akong kinokontra.”

“hmm. Wala akong maisip na pwede nating tawagan. Honeybunch?”

“honeybunch?! Napakajejemon please lang.”

“bro?”

“bro? Ano ba yan Kyungsoo.  Parang magkapatid lang sa pananampalataya”

“Eh sabi sakin ni Baekhyun kapag nagtatawagan ng Bro may nararamdaman daw sa isa’t isa.”

“So gagayahin natin yon? Napakaweird”

“uh.. Daddy?”

“the fuck?! Ginawa mo akong sugar daddy mo?!”

“eh bakit? ikaw naman halos sumasagot sa mga lakad natin. Ayaw mo naman gumastos ako. Edi parang sugar daddy na rin yon.”

“but it doesn’t mean na sugar baby turing ko sayo. Yes,  you look like a baby pero hindi ka pang pastime lang tapos bibigyan ng kung anong pera.”

Hala na-touch siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Gusto mo ba nickname na lang natin? Ikaw ay Yeol. Tapos ako ay Soo. Ayos ba?”

“Hmm. Such a good idea. Okay Soo, wish granted.” Nginitian niya muna si Kyungsoo bago siya muling hinalikan nito. Mas matamis. Mas malalim. Mas makahulugan.

“Stay with me tonight.” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang hinahalikan si Kyungsoo sa tenga papunta sa leeg. Mukhang balak pa siya nitong bigyan ng kung anong marka sa kahit na anong bahagi ng katawan.

Binibigyan ni Kyungsoo ng espasyo si Chanyeol para lalong mahalikan ang leeg nito. “Uhh. Hindi ba tayo masyadong nagmamadali?”

“Bakit? Ano ba nasa isip mo? Sex tayo agad?”

Namula si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ganon ang ibig kong sabi- oohh” mukhang nagugustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang panghahalik sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa leeg.

“I guess you want to make out. We’ll take it slow okay? Wala munang sex or anything. Ayokong isipin mo na katawan lang ang habol ko sayo. Sana hipon na lang ang kinain ko kung ganun.”

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo sa banat niya. “Okay, Yeol. Slowly but surely.” Sabay halik sa labi.

Oh. Masarap pakinggan ang Yeol lalo na pag galing kay Kyungsoo.

\---

 

_Chanyeol’s Apartment_

_4:30 AM_

 

Unti-unting idinilat ni Chanyeol ang mata niya. Alam niyang madilim pa. Alam niyang maaga pa. Naaalala niya ang mga pangyayari kagabi. Hinanap niya si Kyungsoo sa tabi nang makitang mukhang naunang  nagising sa kanya at minamasdan siya.

“Hmm. Gumaganti ka sa ginagawa ko ha?”

“Good morning, Yeol.” Sabay ngiti sa kanya at hinalikan sa pisngi ni Chanyeol, lalo na sa parte kung saan lumilitaw ang kanyang biloy. Ah. Those heart shaped lips. Really.

“Come here, baby.”

Nasa tabi naman niya si Kyungsoo pero pinalapit pa niya ito para mayakap siya nang mahigpit, na sinunod naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah. Feels so good.” Pagkayakap ay hinahalikan nito ang ulo ni Kyungsoo.

Niyakap din siya ni Kyungsoo na nasa tapat ng dibdib ni Chanyeol. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang malakas na tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol na sinasabayan din ng kay Kyungsoo.

Natahimik sila bigla. Pero biglang nagsalita si Kyungsoo.

“Okay lang ba kung hindi muna natin ‘to ipagsabi sa mga tao na kasama natin sa trabaho?”

Napakunot ng noo si Chanyeol. Hinarap niya si Kyungsoo para makita ang mata nito. “Why?”

“Alam mo naman ang kalagayan ko. Ikaw ang may pinakamataas na posisyon, ako nasa pinakamababa. Janitor lang ako. Wala akong tinapos. Hindi ba tayo mahuhusgahan ng ibang tao sa sitwasyon natin? I mean ayokong may sasabihin sila laban sayo nang dahil sa akin.”

Niyakap niya ulit si Kyungsoo. “Hindi ko alam na may ganito kang iniisip at hindi ko gusto ang iniisip mo ngayon. Sa totoo lang wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin nila. I don’t mind what you are today, what your work is, anything. Hindi nila tayo hawak. Hindi nila hawak ang nararamdaman natin. At nasa panahon na tayo na tanggap na ang lahat ng sitwasyon na imposible noon. Please lessen your worries about these thing. Hindi nakakagwapo sa atin, lalo na sayo. Promise me.”

“Pero hindi ba nila iisipin na gold digger ako? Na baka pera lang ang habol ko sayo?”

Hay. Gusto niyang mawala lahat ng pagkabahala ni Kyungsoo sa relasyon nila. Hinalikan niya ito sa noo saka niyakap ulit.

“Soo, wag mo na alalahanin kung ano ang iisipin nila sayo o sa akin. Bahala na sila. Ang mahalaga naman, totoo tayo sa isa’t isa, wala tayong tinatapakang tao. Kasi kung iintindihin lang natin ang sasabihin ng iba, hinahayaan lang natin sila na manalo tapos tayo masisira. So please for the second time, stop worrying.” Sabay halik ulit ni Chanyeol sa labi.

Matagal na sumagot si Kyungsoo saka napabuntong hininga. “Okay sige. Sabi mo eh. Pero sasabihin na ba natin sa kanila yung estado natin ngayon?”

“Bakit gusto mo ba? Magpapatawag ako ng meeting for this announcement para alam nilang lahat.”

Natawa si Kyungsoo “Gago ka. Wag na lang siguro. Hayaan na lang natin sila magtaka tapos magtanong sila sa atin.”

“Okay. So this is a good one step baby.”

Niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo at inilapit ang mukha sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Thank you Yeol. For everything.”

“No, Soo. Thank you. For everything. For saving me when I was 13.”

Napaharap si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. “Saving me when you were 13? Kelan? Paano?”

Tinititigan siya ni Chanyeol. “Hindi mo ba talaga ako naaalala, Soo?”

Pilit na inaalala ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari noon. Kung 13 si Chanyeol ay 12 years old siya noon. Pero lintek wala talaga siyang naaalala.

Napangiti si Chanyeol. “Naaalala mo ba noong may nakita kang umiiyak sa field tapos tinabihan mo at sinabihan mong ‘masyadong maikli ang buhay para umiyak pero wala namang problema kung yan ang makapagpapaginhawa sayo. Tandaan mo lang na ang lahat ng bagay ay may dahilan. Lahat ng nangyayari sayo, kahit hindi ko alam ang nangyayari, ay may dahilan’ kasabay ng pagbigay mo sakin ng tsokolate na ang sabi mo ay makakapagpatigil ng iyak ko.”

Tangina. Natatandaan na ni Kyungsoo yon. Lahat ng iyon. Who would have thought na magkikita ulit sila ng taong tinulungan lang niya 12 years ago? Napatulala na lang si Kyungsoo sa nalaman niya.

“Hindi ako makapaniwala na ikaw yung umiiyak noon. Hindi kita nakilala.” Bakas pa rin ang pagkagulat ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “I know. Malaki pinagbago ko, well physical lang naman. Nung time na yun ay namatay ang Mom ko, natanggal ako sa pagiging member ng football team, at sumabay na namatay ang alaga ko noong ferret. Simula nung sinabi mo lahat yun sa akin parang may nagbago sa pananaw ko. I don’t know. Masyadong powerful ang sinabi mo sa akin. Tinandaan ko ang kulay at hugis ng mata mo, lalo na ng labi mong hindi ko talaga makakalimutan. Hinanap kita. Lagi na akong pumupunta sa field baka sakaling pumunta ka ulit kaso hindi ka na pumunta. Ni hindi ko nakuha ang pangalan mo. Mata at labi mo lang natatandaan ko. Hanggang sa nakita ulit kita after 12 years. Di ko akalain na isa ka sa nagtatrabaho sa kompanya ni Dad. Kaya kung napapansin mo sa tuwing nakikita kita laging mata at labi ang tinitignan ko sayo. Gusto kong makasigurado na ikaw nga talaga yung taong matagal ko ng hinahanap. Kaya gaya ng sabi mo, may dahilan ang lahat. Ito ata ang dahilan bakit pinagtagpo tayo noon at ngayon.”

Wow. Masyadong maraming nararamdaman si Kyungsoo ngayon. Pagkabigla. Pagkatuwa. Pagkalungkot dahil ang tagal ng panahon na nasayang. Kaya sisiguraduhin niyang sa mga pagkakataong ito ay hindi na masasayang ang panahon.

Umibabaw si Kyungsoo sa harap ni Chanyeol upang malinaw na masilayan ang mukha nito saka pinaulanan ng mga halik sa mukha. “Thank you. Hinanap mo ko. Hindi ka sumuko.” Sabay halik sa biloy ni Chanyeol nang lumitaw ito sa pisngi niya habang nakangiti. “Mahal kita.” Sabay halik sa labi.

“Pansin ko target mo lagi dimples ko para halikan.”

“Sorry, ‘yan ang paborito kong halikan sa lahat ng nasayo.”

“Alexa play ‘Nasayo na ang Lahat' by Daniel Padilla”

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo. “Kantahin natin yan next time.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Mahal din kita. Salamat, at ako ang minahal mo. Sa akin lang yang labi mo, iyan naman ang paborito ko sa lahat.” Sinabayan din ng halik sa labi.

\---

 

Lumipas ang mga araw, linggo, at buwan. Naging maayos at mas matibay ang relasyon ni Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Kasabay ng pagkaalam ng mga katrabaho sa relasyon ni Jongdae at Baekhyun ay ang pang-aasar ng mga katrabaho sa kung anong meron kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Syempre, hindi na tumanggi ang dalawa. Umamin din naman sila. Ramdam nila ang kilig ng mga katrabaho sa relasyon ng dalawa dahil madalas nila itong nakikita na magkasabay na papasok at uuwi sa trabaho nang magkahawak ang kamay at minsan pa nga ay nakaakbay si Chanyeol at nakahawak sa bewang si Kyungsoo. Madalas sabay silang kumakain at makikita mong naghaharutan at nagsusubuan ng pagkain tuwing lunch break. Napapansin din ng mga katrabaho na may ibang gawain si Kyungsoo na tinutulungan ni Chanyeol. Syempre, hindi mawawala na may maiinis, magagalit, at maiinggit sa kanilang relasyon. May mga pagkakataong naririnig ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi ng iba na pera ang habol niya kay Chanyeol, na iiwan din daw niya si Chanyeol kapag nakuha na ang yaman ng pansamantalang CEO sa tatay niya, na hindi sila bagay kasi Janitor lang siya, na ang lakas ng loob niyang landiin ang boss at hindi tinitignan ang sarili niya. Lahat yan narinig niya. Masyadong masakit ang mga naririnig niyang salita sa iba pero pinili niyang manahimik at hindi magsabi kay Chanyeol para di na mag-alala ang kasintahan.

Naglalakad sila sa Luneta Park habang kumakain ng paborito ni Kyungsoo na takoyaki. Nakaakbay si Chanyeol sa kasintahan.

“Soo, nabalitaan mo na ba na babalik na si Dad? Alam mo na ang ibig sabihin nun.”

Nalulungkot si Kyungsoo. Hindi dahil ayaw niyang gumaling at bumalik ang tunay na CEO. Nalulungkot siya dahil hindi na niya masisilayan ang kasintahan araw-araw.

“Oo. Nabalitaan ko nga. Wala na akong inspirasyon tuwing papasok ako.” Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo. Napalunok si Chanyeol hindi dahil sa sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, kung hindi sa ginagawa nito. Kinakagat ang sariling labi. Sa mga ganitong galawan ni Kyungsoo ay halos mababaliw si Chanyeol sa kakaisip na mas nais na gamitin ang labi niya para kagatin.

“Tigilan mo yang pagkagat mo ng labi baka mahalikan kita nang wala sa oras at maging saksi itong rebulto ni Rizal sa pag-iibigan natin.”

“As if namang makakaya mo kong halikan sa public.”

“Aba, so you’re challenging me.”

“Uhm yes?”

Hinalikan nga ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa rebulto ni Rizal.

“Akala mo hindi ko gagawin huh?”

“As if namang tatanggi ako sa gagawin mo?”

Inakbayan niya ulit si Kyungsoo. “Don’t worry. Kahit wala na ako sa SM, I’ll make sure na araw-araw tayo magkikita okay?”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “I know. Saka bumalik ka na agad sa pagiging DJ mo. Gusto kitang mapakinggan sa radyo.”

“Yeah sure. Gusto mo with special mention mo pa.”

“Gusto ko yan.” Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo dahil kay Mr. Park.

“Pero Yeol..”

“hmm?”

“Paano 'pag may nakilala ka na mas higit pa sakin? Baka may makilala kang iba syempre iba na ulit trabaho mo. Sorry hindi ko maiwasang mag-isip.” halata ang pag-aalala ni Kyungsoo

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at napatigil sa paglalakad sabay yakap sa kasintahan.

“Why would I find someone better than you when for me, you’re already the best?”

“Wow. Very cheesy.”

“Cheesy but true”

“I know.” Gustong-gusto talaga ni Kyungsoo ang mga binabanat sa kanya ni Chanyeol. At alam niyang sa kanya lang.

\---

 

_SM Entertainment_

_7:10 PM_

Dumating ang araw ng pagbabalik ni Mr. Park. Nagdiwang ang kompanya at nagkaroon ng _welcome party_ para sa kanya. Hindi maiiwasan ng ibang empleyado na malungkot dahil ang ibig sabihin nito ay aalis na si Chanyeol. Gayunpaman ay nangako naman si Chanyeol na dadalaw sa kanila lalo na at gusto niyang nakikita si Kyungsoo.

Lahat ng mga empleyado ay imbitado. Nasa mataas man o mababang posisyon kaya narito rin ang magkaibigan na si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa event. Syempre hindi mawawala si Jongdae na halos kulang na lang ay magdikit sila ni Baekhyun. Hindi kasama ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol dahilan ng pag-alalay kay Mr. Park. Nagbigay ng senyales si Mr. Park upang matuon ang atensyon ng mga tao sa kanya.

“First of all,  I would like to thank all of you for treating my son in this company as if he’s really the CEO here. Malaki ang utang na loob ko sa inyo at sa anak ko. Kung hindi dahil sa inyo ay baka sarado na ‘tong kompanya dahil sa komplikasyon ko.” Sabay palakpakan ng mga tao.

“Ngayong ako na uli ang mamamahala sa kompanya, itong anak kong nagmana sa akin ng kagwapuhan ay pwede na ulit bumalik sa pagiging DJ ng radyo. Sana ay mapakinggan niyo siya kung gaano siya katalento and I’m very proud of him.” Abot tenga ang pagngiti ni Kyungsoo dahil ramdam niya ang pagmamahal ni Mr. Park sa kanyang anak, at maging siya ay proud din bilang kasintahan niya.

Nagpatuloy si Mr. Park sa pagsasalita. “So this time, I should give him a present. Napag-usapan na namin ito dati but he always insists but this time, he should never say no. I want to give him the best for his future, so I better give him the future wife of his that I know will give him also the best. So yes, my son will be engaged soon.”

Nawala ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Parang may nabasag sa puso niya na hindi niya alam kung maibabalik pa. Masyado siyang nagulat sa mga pangyayari. Si Chanyeol? May mapapangasawa na pala? Nakatadhana na pala siyang ikasal sa iba? Kung napag-usapan na nila yan, bakit hindi sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya agad para napigilan niya pa ang sarili niya sa nararamdaman niya? Sana nakalayo pa siya. Sa ngayon hindi siya makakilos. Para siyang binagsakan ng malalaking tipak ng yelo. Hindi niya magawang umiyak, hindi pwede sa harap ng maraming tao na halos nakatingin sa kanya, mga tinging naaawa, na nagulat din sa nangyari. Si Baekhyun na hinahawakan siya sa balikat para maramdamang hindi siya nag-iisa. Si Jongdae na nakayuko at mukhang nalulungkot sa balita. At si Chanyeol..

Si Chanyeol na wala ring alam sa nangyayari, sa sinabi ng ama na ipapakasal siya sa iba, gusto niya ngayon magreklamo, gusto niyang mainis sa Dad niya, bakit naman ganito? Bakit sa ganitong sitwasyon kung kelan sasabihin na sana niya sa pamilya niya na may kasintahan na siya? Na mahal niya si Kyungsoo at di niya na pakakawalan? Paano niya ngayon masasabi? Napatingin siya sa Dad niya habang halata sa mukha ang pagkagulat, saka hinanap ng mata si Kyungsoo. Nakita niya ang kasintahan. Malinaw sa mata ang hinanakit at sobrang nasasaktan siya na ganon ang nakikita niya sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Lalapitan na sana niya si Kyungsoo nang biglang aalis ang kasintahan. Halatang hindi siya ngayon kakausapin. Hindi siya papayag na hindi sila mag-usap.

“No. KYUNGSOO!” sabay sigaw habang hinahabol ang kasintahan palabas ng building. Ang ibang bisita, maging si Mr. Park ay nagtaka sa ikinilos ni Chanyeol. Ang iba naman ay nalungkot para sa magkasintahan. Ano na ang mangyayari sa kanila?

“Soo! Kyungsoo!” nahabol niya ang kasintahan nang hinawakan ito sa braso at pinaharap sa kanya.

Kitang-kita sa mata ni Kyungsoo ang sakit. Hindi niya maatim na makitang ganun ang nararamdaman ng kasintahan.

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin?!” pagsisimula ni Kyungsoo habang inalis nya ang braso sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Fuck, wala rin akong alam Kyungsoo! Hindi ko alam na totoo ang sinasabi niyang engaged na ako sa iba!”

“Ang sabi ng Dad mo napag-usapan niyo, so ibig sabihin may alam ka na. May idea ka. Sana sinabi mo sakin!”

Kinakabahan na si Chanyeol sa magiging kalalabasan ng pag-uusap nila. Pinili niyang kumalma sa kabila ng pagkatakot lalo na sa tono ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo.

Idinaan ni Chanyeol ang frustrations sa paghawak ng kanyang ulo sabay paggulo ng kanyang buhok. “Look Soo. I can  explain it to you. Lahat lahat. Kung paano ang naging pag-uusap namin ni Dad regarding sa engagement noon. We should talk somewhere in private. Sa bahay mo o sa bahay ko? Let’s go.” Sabay hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Pero nagpumiglas si Kyungsoo.

“Let’s break up.” Rinig ni Chanyeol ang panginginig ng boses ni Kyungsoo pero hindi maproseso sa utak niya ang gusto ni Kyungsoo.

Nanlaki ang mata niya sa sinabi ng kaharap. Parang ayaw na niyang marinig ulit ang gusto ng kasintahan, o hindi na kasintahan? Nanatili lang tahimik si Chanyeol. Tinignan si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng nakikita niyang hindi maganda sa mata ng kaharap.

“Alam kong hindi ka bingi. Ayoko ng ulitin ang sinabi ko.”

“Why?” this time hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na may mamuong luha sa mga mata.

“You fucking know why Chanyeol!  Hindi ba obvious sa nangyayari? Gusto ng Dad mo ang best para sayo! Para sa future mo! At hindi ako ang best na yun. Alam mo ang sitwasyon ko! Sa tingin mo may makukuha kang best sa akin? Para sa future mo? Wala! Tiniis ko ang lahat ng hindi magandang sinasabi ng ibang tao para sayo dahil mahal kita! Pero this time pamilya mo ang kalaban ko. Hindi na ako pwedeng lumaban. Kung yun naman ang makabubuti sayo, I better let you go.” Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo. Hindi na rin napigilang dumaloy ang mga luha sa mata.

For the second time, hindi na naman nakaimik si Chanyeol nang ilang saglit. Sa ganitong nagiging tahimik si Chanyeol, mas alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga susunod na mangyayari. Alam niyang masama ang loob ni Chanyeol pero kailangan. Doon lang natauhan si Kyungsoo sa pabulong na pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol na kahit bulong ay narinig niya.

“So ganon na lang? After all? Pagkatapos ng paghihintay ko sayo for 12 years, iiwan mo ‘ko?”

Shit. Nakikita niya kay Chanyeol ang sama ng loob na binubuhos sa kanya. Magsasalita sana si Kyungsoo nang sumabat ulit si Chanyeol.

“IT’S YOU! YOU AND YOUR LOW SELF ESTEEM AND INSECURITIES!”

Napatakip ng mukha si Chanyeol kasabay ng pagkagulo ng buhok.

“Yeah! You always said it. Lagi kang nakikinig sa sinasabi ng iba. Lagi kang nagpapakain sa insecurities mo. Mukhang sila ang pinaniniwalaan mo! Dahil maniniwala ka sa kanila iiwan mo ‘ko! Have you ever asked me kung may naririnig din ba akong di magandang sinasabi ng iba tungkol sa atin? Of course fucking not! Dahil sinalo mo lahat! Akala mo ikaw lang ang nakakaramdam niyan! Marami rin akong naririnig Kyungsoo isama ko na pati yung announcement ni Dad today but never in my fucking life na inisip kong iiwan kita! Dahil alam ko, sayo lang ako masaya, hindi sa kanila! But I am very disappointed na hindi yun ang ginawa mo sakin this time.”

“Chanyeol...”

“Best for me?! Do you really think that person my dad arranged is the best for me when in fact you know you are the best in my life? Another of course fucking not! My dad still doesn’t know of our relationship kaya niya nagawa ang stupid announcement and I’m making some time na masabi sa kanila ang relasyon natin. But what happened, Kyungsoo? I hate this so so much. I really hate this is happening to us.” Patuloy ang pag-iyak ng dalawa dahil sa kaganapan.

Nagsisisi na si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng nasabi. Sa pabigla-biglang desisyon. Sa lahat ng nagawa niyang mali kay Chanyeol. Siya na ngayon ang lumalapit kay Chanyeol para humingi ng tawad.

“No, Kyungsoo. I think you’re right.” Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol. “Let’s break up so I can let go of you.” Tumalikod na si Chanyeol para di na makita pa ni Kyungsoo ang sakit na nararamdaman niya at aalis.

Hindi pumayag si Kyungsoo. Sa isang iglap nagbago ang isip niya, sa biglang naging desisyon niya. This time si Kyungsoo ang halos magmakaawa nang lumapit siya at niyakap si Chanyeol sa likod.

“Please.. please Yeol, don’t break up with me. I am so sorry.” Ramdam ni Chanyeol sa pananalita ni Kyungsoo ang panginginig ng boses niya. Nararamdaman niya ang takot ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. Na gusto na rin niyang makipaghiwalay.

Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol sabay hawak kay Kyungsoo para tanggalin sa pagkakayakap nito nang hindi humaharap.

“Then I think we need some space to think of what actually we’re doing in this relationship.”  Sabay alis ni Chanyeol.

Sa sobrang daming nangyari at naramdaman ay napaupo na lang si Kyungsoo habang umiiyak. Habang si Chanyeol ay patuloy na naglalakad papalayo sa kanya. Patuloy ang pagtulo ng mga luha. Nagpipigil na bumalik, yakapin at sabihin kay Kyungsoo na “binabawi ko na sinabi ko, I wont break up with you. I love you so much” pero tanging pag-iyak lang ang nagawa niya.

\---

 

Lumipas ang ilang araw nang hindi nagpaparamdam si Chanyeol kahit na anong gawin ni Kyungsoo. Walang araw na hindi tatawagan ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol pero hindi sinasagot ang tawag niya. Sinusubukan din niyang magpadala ng mensahe sa lahat ng SNS account na meron si Chanyeol pero walang reply, walang seen. Lagi rin niyang tinetext si Chanyeol araw-araw dahil alam niyang nababasa ni Chanyeol ang mga text niya.

 

_‘Good morning Yeol. Wag mo kalimutang kumain. Kung nagsisimula ka na ulit magtrabaho, ingat ka sa byahe. Mahal kita, always.’_

 

_‘Yeol, nag-lunch ka na? Sabay tayo? May alam akong bagong kainan na magugustuhan mo. I love you.’_

 

_‘Yeol, what time uwi mo? Sabay tayong umuwi? Alam ko hindi ka pa kumakain. I love you.’_

 

_‘Yeol, I miss you so much.’_

 

_‘Chanyeol, sagutin mo naman ako please. Isang reply lang? Kahit tuldok lang tatanggapin ko mag-reply ka lang. Miss na miss na kita.’_

 

_‘Chanyeol, I’m so sorry! Please. Ano bang gagawin ko para mapatawad mo ko? Para bumalik tayo sa dati? Gagawin ko lahat. Basta kausapin mo lang ulit ako. Please.’_

 

_‘Chanyeol hindi ako mapapagod na gawin ‘to para sayo. Ang sakit sakit na pero para sayo, titiisin ko. Mahal na mahal kita. I’m sorry.’_

 

Sa lahat ng text niya ay wala siyang natatanggap na reply. Umaasa siyang sa pagpasok niya sa trabaho ay bibisita si Chanyeol pero walang Chanyeol Park na dumadating. Tuloy pa rin ang pagbati niya sa mga empleyado pero alam niya at ramdam ng mga nakapaligid sa kanya na hindi na siya katulad ng dati na masayahing bumabati.

Ilang araw na siyang parang wala ng buhay sa nangyayari. Ganito pala ang pakiramdam kapag ang puso ang tinamaan na masaktan. Halos lahat sayo nadadamay. Masyado ng masakit ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi siya kinakausap. Alam naman din niyang nasasaktan si Chanyeol sa mga panahon na ‘to pero bakit ayaw siyang kausapin? Handa na niyang ipaglaban ang relasyon nila sa kahit na sino. Hindi na siya magpapadaig sa insecurities na naiisip niya. Basta kasama niya si Chanyeol, handa siyang magbago.

Ang tanging pag-asa ni Kyungsoo para maramdamang muli si Chanyeol ay sa pamamagitan ng radyo. Matapos ang lahat ng hindi magandang nangyari ay lagi siyang nag-aabang upang mapakinggan si Chanyeol ngunit sa mga araw at gabi na pinapakinggan niya ay wala pa ring DJ Chanyeol. Sa isip ni Kyungsoo ay baka hindi pa siya bumabalik sa pagiging DJ. Hanggang sa dumating ang araw na pinakahihintay niya..

Sakay siya ng bus pauwi nang nakinig ulit siya sa istasyong 611.2 gamit ang kanyang cellphone at earphone. Pagsapit ng 8:30 ng gabi, narinig niya ulit, pagkatapos ng isang linggo, ang boses ng kanyang pinakamamahal.

“Hello and good evening naman sa inyong lahat! This is DJ Loey, at muling magbabalik sa 611.2 Soundwave Radio! Ang inyong lingkod ay muli na namang magpapakilig sa pamamagitan ng mga tugtuging tatagos naman talaga sa puso ng marami. In love man kayo,  broken hearted, malabo ang ugnayan, at kung anong klase pang pag-ibig yan, siguradong sa mga kantahan ko ay talagang makaka-relate ang kahit na sino.”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan siya ngayon. Sa una ngunit masakit na pagkakataon ay narinig na ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol bilang isang DJ.

“Sa ngayon basahin muna natin itong tweet ni @csisreal ‘Finally DJ Loey you’re back! Sana may nakahanda kang kakantahin ngayon dahil iyan ang na-miss namin.’ Oh syempre alam niyo talaga na bago ang lahat ay kinakantahan ko muna kayo at may naihanda na ako ulit na kakantahin sa muli kong pagbabalik.”

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagsasalita habang hinahanda ang gitara. “Alam ko na kababalik ko pa lang pero itong kakantahin ko ay para sa mga nasaktan, nasasaktan, at masasaktan pa dahil masyado lang tayong nagmamahal. Panigurado na tatagos sa damdamin ng lahat”

Hindi matigil ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan si Chanyeol. Alam niya na nasasaktan din si Chanyeol sa nangyayari sa kanila. Alam niya. Ramdam niya. May namumuo ng luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang biglang [kumanta ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBMEC6OPV5I)si Chanyeol kasabay ng pagtugtog ng kanyang gitara.

 

_Hindi na muling luluha_

_Di na pipilitin pang  
_

_Ikaw ay aking ibigin  
_

_Hanggang sa walang hanggan_

  
Hindi na makikinig

_Ang isip ko'y lito  
_

_Malaman mo sanang  
_

_Ikaw ang iniibig ko_  


_At kung hindi man para sa akin  
_

_Ang inalay mong pag-ibig  
_

_Ay di na rin aasa pa  
_

_Na muling mahahagkan_  


_Dahan dahan mong bitawan  
_

_Puso kong di makalaban  
_

_Dahil minsan mong iniwan  
_

_Labis na nahihirapan ~_

  

Sa ngayon ay naguguluhan ang isip at puso ni Kyungsoo. Yung kanta niya, para ba sa kanya yung kanta? iiwan na ba talaga siya ni Chanyeol? Papakawalan na siya? Wala na bang pag-asa na magkaayos sila?

Wala ng pakialam si Kyungsoo sa walang tigil na pagdaloy ng luha sa mata, walang pakialam sa mga tingin ng ibang pasahero sa kanya na makikita sa mukha ang pagtatanong kung ayos lang ba siya o hindi, sa ngayon kailangan niyang makausap si Chanyeol. Pilit niyang tinatawagan kahit nasa istasyon ng radyo si Chanyeol kahit alam niyang hindi ito sasagutin. Napapatanong na baka ayaw niya talaga na siyang kausap o baka hindi niya napapansin na may tumatawag sa kanya. Voicemail ang tanging paraan sa ngayon para marinig siya ni Chanyeol. Marinig kung gaano niya gustong makipag-usap.

“Chanyeol, hindi mo ba talaga ako kakausapin? Yung kanta mo, pahiwatig mo ba yon na iiwan mo na ko? Bibitawan mo na ang relasyon natin? Oo! Alam kong ako ang nagsimula, ako ang naunang magsabing nakikipaghiwalay ako kahit alam kong sa sarili ko ay ayoko. Pero Yeol, pilit kong inaayos ang gulong ako nagsimula. Kausapin mo naman ako! Hindi ako napapagod na gawin ‘to pero kailangan ko lang ng matinong usapan. Kailangan ko ng assurance. Tangina naman, kailangan kita Chanyeol. Ayoko ng ganito tayo. Masyadong masakit itong nangyayari satin.”

Sa dala ng emosyon ay nagpumilit siyang bumaba ng bus kahit na hindi pa tuluyang nakakarating sa destinasyon patungo sa bahay niya. Habang naglalakad ay patuloy siya sa pag-iyak. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupunta. Ang nasa isip niya ay kailangan niyang makausap si Chanyeol. Masyado siyang natatakot na baka tuluyan na siyang iwan nito. Kahit na hindi pa ganon kahaba ang relasyon nila ay pakiramdam niya ay matagal na niyang kilala si Chanyeol at yung pakiramdam niya na hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya sa oras na nagkahiwalay sila at iwan siya.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya nakarating sa apartment niya. Dala ng malaling pag-iisip marahil ay hindi niya namamalayang nakarating na siya sa bahay niya. Dumating na naman ang gabi, mga walong gabi na hindi siya sinasagot at kinakausap ni Chanyeol.

“Chan..yeol”

Nasa harap ng bahay niya si Chanyeol. Namamalik mata ba siya?

“Soo..”

Hinihintay siya ni Chanyeol sa bahay niya.

Masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari. Parang kanina lang ay nasa radyo si Chanyeol. Pero ngayon nasa harapan na niya. Nakikita sa mga mata ang sakit, ang pagka-miss, at naisip ni Kyungsoo, ‘akala ko ako lang ang nasasaktan’

Masyado ring mabilis ang pangyayari. Naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo ang pagyakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya, mahigpit na yakap, walang sawang paghalik sa ulo at buhok niya, habang si Kyungsoo ay walang tigil ang pagtatanong, mga tanong na “iiwan mo na ba talaga ako?” “hindi na ba natin ‘to maaayos?” “bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita? Nakipag-usap?!” kahit na ang mukha ay nasa dibdib ni Chanyeol at naririnig ang mabilis na tibok ng puso nito. Alam niyang nahihirapan siyang magsalita sa higpit ng yakap ni Chanyeol.

“Your key. Ayokong mag-usap tayo dito sa labas. I’ll explain everything to you, my love.” Sa pagtawag sa kanya ng ganun ni Chanyeol ay parang gusto na niyang bumigay. Umaasa siyang may pag-asa pa. Kaya’t binigay niya kay Chanyeol ang susi pero hindi pa rin siya binibitawan ni Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap. Kung alam lang ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya nangulila sa yakap, halik, biruan, at pag-aalaga ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Hanggang sa umupo sila sa sofa ni Kyungsoo nang hindi binibitawan ni Chanyeol ang pinakamamahal. Humarap si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Tinignan sa mata, saka hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi kasabay ng paghaplos ng ibang bahagi ng mukha sa pamamagitan ng hinlalaki.

“You have to explain to me everything. But before that I’m really, really sorry Yeol.” Nagsisimulang mamuo ang luha sa mga mata.

“Ssh. Stop crying, okay? Hindi ako magpapaliwanag hangga’t umiiyak ka.” Sabay punas ni Chanyeol ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi at hinalikan ang mata nito.

“Masakit din sa akin lahat Kyungsoo. Yung sinabi kong gusto ko ng break up, ng pahinga, kahit na alam kong ayoko, I want to take those back. Pero kailangan kong gawin. I need to fix everything. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko gustong replyan ka, tawagan ka para sabihing namimiss na kita, namimiss ko ng yakapin ka, halikan ka kahit saan ko gusto, makipagbiruan sayo, lahat yon Soo tiniis ko para maayos ko lang yung problema ko, problema natin. I suppose hindi talaga sayo sinabi ni Jongdae at Baekhyun yung nagiging usapan namin. Yung pagmamakaawa ko sa kanila na balitaan ako lagi sa nangyayari sayo, na humingi ako ng tulong sa kanila na wag kang pabayaan and they did kahit alam kong nasasaktan ka sa ginagawa ko.”

“I fixed everything. Kinausap ko si Dad. Keep saying that I don’t want to get married except if it’s you. Hindi na siya nagulat sa relasyon natin dahil mukhang sa una pa lang alam niya. Good thing he’s never against our relationship. Sinabi ko na I want to call off that engagement and he also did. Hinihintay niya lang ako umamin. Sa una nainis ako, bakit kailangan pa ng public announcement, nagkagulo tuloy tayo. You know what he said? He’s letting himself know if I have the courage enough of my own relationship at napatunayan niya raw. Like what the fuck?! ganun lang pala gusto niya but well, I did. Napatunayan ko sa kanya kung gaano ako ka seryoso sa relasyon natin.”

“At yung sa kanta, Soo, it’s not about you. I know from myself earlier that everything is okay now. Ang kailangan ko na lang ay magpaliwanag sayo and I know maaayos ‘to. Kating-kati na ako kaninang banggitin ang pangalan mo sa radyo and will say how much I love you but I want to surprise you and hey, it happened. I expected a message from you after I sang kaya nagmadali akong makapunta dito. Soo, I’m really sorry if you’ve waited long enough kahit one week lang tayong hindi nag-usap. I’m so thankful that you didn’t give up on me. Just promise me, you won’t do it again. Please, please stop being insecure at all. Okay?”

“Oh my god Chanyeol..” napaiyak na naman siya. Sa wakas, naintindihan na niya lahat. Ang pinakamahalaga ay hindi nawala ang pagmamahalan sa isa’t isa. Niyakap niya si Chanyeol nang mahigpit. Saka hinalikan sa lahat ng parte ng mukha.

“I’m sorry. I really do.”

“I know.. I already forgive you.”

“And I already forgive you too.”

Sandaling nagkatitigan muna ang magkasintahan. Hinahayang liparin ang isip sa mga araw na nawala sa kanila na kailangan nilang punuin. Ang mga matang patuloy na nagsasabi ng mga nararamdaman. Hanggang sa ang isa ay hindi na nakatiis sabihin na

“Na-miss talaga kita Yeol. I miss everything about you.” Kasabay ng paghalik sa biloy nito. “Na-miss ko rin talaga ‘tong halikan.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Mga isang linggo rin yang hindi nagpakita. Nagpakita ulit kasi hinihintay ka talaga niya. Pero ito talaga ang na-miss ko.” Sabay halik kay Kyungsoo sa mala pusong hugis na labi. Hinayaan ni Chanyeol na pumatong sa kanyang hita si Kyungsoo para madiinan ang bawat halik na hindi naranasan ng isang linggo. Masyado nilang pinupuno ang damdamin ngayon sa gabing ito. Malalim pero matamis. Matagal pero para sa kanila ay kulang pa.

Dahan-dahang humiwalay matapos ang ilang minuto at sinabi ni Kyungsoo “Hmm.. You want to marry me huh? So ano ang pwede kong magawa pag naging asawa mo ko? Ipaglinis kita since forte ko naman yon? Ipaglaba kita? Ipagluto kita? Marunong ako magluto. Pakainin kita? Nguyain ko ang sago sa milk tea mo?”

Di napigilan ni Chanyeol ang humalakhak. “Soo, sana katulong na lang kinailangan ko. Janitor ka sa kompanya hindi sa piling ko. Darating tayo sa pag-aasawa na yan. Di naman tayo nagmamadali diba? Sa ngayon, mag-enjoy muna tayo sa pagiging mag-boyfriend.”

Ah. Kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang tuwa niya ay “okay” lang ang tangi niyang nasagot at alam naman ni Chanyeol na natutuwa si Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito.

“At saka..”

“hmm?” pagtataka ni Kyungsoo

“Saan mo nakuha yung banat na nguyain ang sago sa milk tea?” minsan ay pang highest level ang mga banat ni Kyungsoo, at sasabihin niya sa sarili niya na sinungaling siya kapag sinabi niyang hindi siya natutuwa rito.

“Napanood ko lang yun. Effective ba sayo?”

“Sad to say hindi.” Pagbibiro niya. “Alam mong hindi ako umiinom ng milk tea. Pero may iba akong pwede mong nguyain.” Sabay kindat

Nakuha agad ni Kyungsoo ang gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol kaya nahalata ni Chanyeol ang pamumula at pagkahiya ng kaharap. Pero hindi nagpatalo sa banatan ang isa.

“Ang alam ko ay hindi ko pwedeng nguyain pero pwede kong kainin” sinabayan din ng kindat.

“Tangina naman Kyungsoo!” sa lakas ng tawa ni Chanyeol ay napatapik niya sa balikat si Kyungsoo at hinawakan sa magkabilang pisngi, sabay halik sa noo ni Kyungsoo.

“Lumipas lang ng isang linggo gumaling ka na sa pambabanat”

“Nagmana lang ako sayo. Sayo lang din ako bumabanat” halatang halata kay Kyungsoo ang kasiyahan dahil sa hugis pusong pagngiti niya habang nakatingin sa kasintahan.

“Mahal naman kita, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal” sabay halik sa labi. “pero..”

“Pero?” pagtataka ni Kyungsoo.

“Pag sobra na, pakakasalan na kita.”

Gumanti ng banat si Chanyeol. Hindi nagpatalo.

Napasabi na lang si Kyungsoo ng “nyaaaawit!”

Natawa na nagulat na naman ang kasintahan sa sinasabi nito.

“Mahal kita, Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal. Pero pag sobra na, pakakasalan din kita.” Sabay halik sa biloy.

 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Target ko lang sana ay 5000 words pero napahaba ang kwento ko. Haha. Salamat sa mga nagtiyagang magbasa. :)


End file.
